Chaos in Hogwarts
by Akayukiko
Summary: Chaos in Hogwarts when James, Lily and Sirus return. They find themselves in a prank off with the new marauders and the school staff.
1. Chapter 1

yI don't own the characters. I just own the plot. Reviews are welcomed.

Chapter 1: The return of James, Sirius and Lily

James and Lily awoke in their coffins looking like they did before they died. Immediately James started clawing his way out of the ground. Lily was scared to death calling James name out hopping he would here her. James heard his name and stared to dig with his hands on the grave next to him. He finally reached the coffin and found Lily scared and pale. He just holds her and comforts her the best way he could. When Lily stopped her crying they both looked at each other for the first time in years. They immediately started to kiss passionately. After they came out for oxygen, they both remembered Harry. They apparated immediately to Hogwarts to get their answers someone had to be there to tell them something.

Sirius return was not as painful for him as it was to the Potters. Sirius knew he went threw the veil and was floating in air for a long time that he remembered. When all of a sudden he felt a jerk in his body and started spinning landing again in the Ministry of Magic. Sirius did not have to think twice to the place he wanted to be. Wanted or not he knew he had to get to Hogwarts. Sirius transformed into his animagus form and snuck out of the Ministry and into an ally, he transformed himself back to his human form and apparated away to Hogwarts gates. Not knowing the sight he was about to see.


	2. Chapter 2

None of the characters are mine. I own the plot.

Chapter 2: Marauders Reunion

Lily and James apparated to the gates when not to much time passed that they heard another pop. They looked behind them only to see a familiar yet strange face. Sirius thought he might be loosing his mind or finally dead to be able to see his friends again. Sirius came closer to the pare examining them, just in case they were an illusion of his mind. James voice sounded pleading as he said "Sirius?" Sirius mind went into overdrive not being able to comprehend what was going on. One moment he is threw the Vail the next he is seeing his friends. Sirius only expression that was finally been able to break free was to run to his friend and hug him to see if he was real. He picked up James and gave him a breath taking hug. "Sirius. I. Need. Air" was the only things James was able to say. Soon James was dropped and Lily was picked up by Sirius and given the same hug. Lily stared to cry on Sirius shoulder while James still was catching his breath.

Sirius: "id thought you guys were dead."

James: "so did we, apparently something happened that brought us back to life."

Sirius: "same here I was trapped in the Vail and now I am back."

James and Lily: "what? Then who took care of Harry, where is Remus?"

Sirius: "um that's a long story I think we should head up to the castle so I can tell you the story and Remus I don't know."

James: "oh no, we are not going anywhere till we know what has happened."

Sirius: "well we can't talk here shall we go to our favorite hiding place?"

James grinned like a Cheshire cat

Lily: "were exactly are we going?"

James: "don't worry, love its somewhere safe."

Instead of going threw Hogwarts gate, they started walking to Hogsmade and made their way to the shrieking shack. Once they entered they knew they were not alone. Remus was in the room in the top floor and had already sensed the presence of other's so he was on guard. When Sirius reached the top of the stairs he got the shock of a life time. There was Remus standing in front of him, when he felt Remus leap into him and they both fell threw the stairs. Remus recognized that sent anywhere. His friend had found a way to return. Yet he also smelled the sent of other people. When he looked up, from were he had pined Sirius, he saw James and Lily waving at him and smiling. Remus couldn't handle the full shock and fainted on top of Sirius.

Sirius: "hey, James, you mind some help here?"

James: "why, you two look so cute like that."

Sirius: "er… that is not the point. He's crushing my ribs."

Lily: "oh well I hate to spoil this wonderful moment, but hunny, I think we should get him off of Sirius."

Lily and James grabbed Remus by the arms and dragged him up the stairs and threw him in the old bed. Sirius slowly followed behind them complaining about some bruising.

While Remus was still unconscious Sirius told Lily and James the tale of Harry's life until he was in his 5th year for the rest they need Remus. Lily was livid at the treatment her sister gave her son. James was trying to understand the betrayal of wormtail and thanking Sirius for going after him although it cost him his freedom. Remus was slowly gaining consciousness while he saw his friends again. He thought he was dead or dreaming again when Sirius shacked him wide-awake. Remus sat bolt up right and with a shocked expression.

Remus: "Lily… James… Padfoot?"

James: "yep that's us."

Lily: "over the shock moony?"

Sirius: "it's definitely us, mate."

Remus could not hold back the tears as he saw his friends alive and well. Sirius gathered him up and calmed him down.

James: "Remus what happened to Harry?"

Remus: "well after the war before you ask he did survive and we won. Harry became an Auror and about a year ago Dumbledore offered him a job at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and his girlfriend is there with him. Tonks is teaching muggle studies you know how she is fascinated with them.

Lily fainted when Remus informed her of her son's love life. James and Sirius just cried of how proud they were. After Sirius stopped being so proud he wondered why Remus was in the shrieking shack.

Sirius: "why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Remus refused to answer him

Sirius: "Moony answer me"

Remus: "well I have no where to go and I don't want to ask Harry for nothing so I have been staying here and been doing odd jobs here in Hogsmade this way I stay near Harry. Plus I have fixed the shack and Hermione stays with me from time to time.

Sirius: "why dint you stay in Grimmauld, Harry would have let you stay! What did you just say Hermione stayed with you? Now I am lost"

Remus: "I don't want to be a burden for him and well you know how I get in full moons, I just couldn't stand hurting anyone. In any case I have been going out with her and she kind of keeps me on a short leash when I am in wolf form"

Sirius practically yelled at Remus "Harry would never say no to you and you know he has my estate plus James so I really don't see how it would be an inconvenient. Plus you said it yourself Hermione keeps you on a leash, she know how to handle you moony."

Sirius felt exhausted at the moment to keep fighting Remus so he decided to go now to Hogwarts and get answers " we better get going to the head masters we need more answers."

Remus raised an eyebrow "Padfoot since when are you being logical and sensible that's Lily's job not yours."

Between chuckles Lily managed to say: "he's trying to get my job as you're nanny but Sirius quit wile you're a bit ahead it's a very tiring job and it requires having all of you on a leash to behave and that's a very hard job. Hell even after James and I got married I had a hard time with James's antics of pranks in the house it wasn't after Harry was born he softened up a bit. The only reason he did that was for Harry not to fall in one of his pranks and get hurt.

Remus just laughed wile James had a fake indignant face. Sirius just had an 'im so lost look.'

Lily: "now that we know that we need answers and that our answers are in Hogwarts how do we get there. They probably have reseted those wards to many times and I wont be able to open them up."

James grinned evil at this "hey Padfoot, moony, up for some of our old tricks?

"James potter what exactly are you up to." Lily said in a motherly tone scowling her kid.

"Well prongs I guess its time to show Lily how we got in and out of Hogwarts"

Before Lily asked Remus stood up and opened the secret door. "James after you."

James went threw the door followed by Lily and Sirius, leaving Remus to bring up the rear.

Sirius transformed into his animagus to distract the womping willow. While James tuned into his stag form to carry Lily away and Remus just used his werewolf speed. Reaching the clearing they saw the shape of someone sitting by the lake. Remus picked up the sent of Harry. He told Sirius who was sitting and the dog just went running like his life depended on it. Sirius was followed closely by Remus and James that still carried Lily. Sirius leaped into Harry's lap and stated jumping for joy.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a black dog? "Sirius is that you?" he got a bark as a response followed by hearing his name when he looked to see who it was it was Remus waving and he was followed by a stag and a girl. Harry's heart leaped "Remus!"

"HARRY!" Remus called after him catching up to Sirius and doing the same to Harry only he picked him up in a great big hug.

After fight Remus and Sirius off, Harry wanted to know who the people behind them were. "Um who are you?"

At this point Lily burst into a hysteric crying while James transformed back to comfort her. Remus couldn't help but to have a grin on his face.

Sirius was not fond of seeing females cry so he asked Harry "Harry do these people look familiar?"

Harry replied in a low voice "well they do but they can't be, they are dead"

Remus fell to the floor in laughter hysteria at this "that's what I thought at the beginning but Harry they are who you think they are"

Harry's face lit up and launched himself on both of his parents. They were unaware of Harry's launch and fell to the floor with him on top. Harry hugging both on them like his life depended on it. Lily still cried while James enjoyed having the two of them crying over their love for each other.

About half an hour passed of their reunion and Lily and Harry were a bit calmer than before, so Harry decided to finally speak something coherent.

"How are you guys back?" was the only thing he could choke out.

James said that they did not know and that's why they were here at Hogwarts, so they can get answers.

Sirius not wanting to break up the tangled loving family reunion that was on the ground decided to levitate them to the castle and into Dumbledore's office. Sirius gave moony an evil smile while saying "wingardium leviosa" and of went the potters in mid air. Remus laughed at the sight until the potters realized they were no longer in the ground.

"Put us down padfoot!" James yelled.

"Moony did you hear something?" Sirius asked Remus who was trying not to die because of laughter.

"I. did. Not. Hear anything padfoot" Remus managed to choke out.

Lily, Harry and James were dying of laughter in mid air because of the way they were being carried.

Moony and Padfoot made their way towards the castle and into Dumbledore's office to get their answers before they got more family reunions.


End file.
